


Open Road

by Esselle



Series: Speed Demons [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Road Trips, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: "We're going on a road trip."Hinata stands bleary-eyed in the middle of the bedroom, watching as Kageyama bustles around the room, throwing things into two duffel bags, one for each of them. He rubs at his eyes."We're… what?""Road trip," Kageyama repeats. "We're going on one for our anniversary. Today. Help me pack, what are you just standing there looking dumb for?"--One year to the day.





	Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this very smol fic for HinaKage day! I've always wanted to write a road trip fic for Speed Demons ^^ so I was very happy to write this request for a friend!!

There are just a couple of things Kageyama can say with certainty that he really, truly loves.

He loves the Dark Horse. The car is his life, his greatest treasure, his oldest friend. It's been with him through everything, even when he had no one else.

He loves his crew. They're his home, his family. When he was grounded, they literally got him back on his feet. 

And he loves Hinata. Hinata is a never-ending road, with long straightaways, and twists and turns, too. Hinata is a flash of warm eyes and a grin from behind a cracked driver's side window, egging him on, telling him to hurry up, drive faster. 

Kageyama has never had trouble keeping up with anyone in his life—then he met Hinata. With Hinata, he just keeps going faster, keeps falling harder, wild and out of control and reckless. And he's never felt more free. 

One year to the day that they started dating (officially, that is; not the time they fucked in Kageyama's car after his first race back, or the time after that, or the time after _ that _when they were in Hinata's), Kageyama practically kicks Hinata out of bed at five in the morning and tells him,

"We're going on a road trip." 

Hinata stands bleary-eyed in the middle of the bedroom, watching as Kageyama bustles around the room, throwing things into two duffel bags, one for each of them. He rubs at his eyes.

"We're… what?" 

"Road trip," Kageyama repeats. "We're going on one for our anniversary. Today. Help me pack, what are you just standing there looking dumb for?"

"It's—" Hinata squints at the clock on their dresser. "We have work, in four hours."

"I got us time off," Kageyama says. "Daichi said it's fine." 

"Why…" Hinata yawns mightily. "Why did you tell Daichi about this and not me?" 

"Because if I told you about it, it would have ruined the surprise," Kageyama says. Hinata stares at him. "Did you forget we've been dating for one year today?"

"No…" Hinata says. "Did you plan a surprise road trip for our anniversary?"

_ "Yes," _ Kageyama says, frustrated. "I _ just _said that." 

There's another moment of blank staring, before Hinata breaks into a slow grin. "That's _ romantic." _

"That's the _ point, _dumbass!" Kageyama yells. "Be useful and help me!"

"Tobioooo," Hinata singsongs, fingers wiggling.

"No hugging," Kageyama says, trying to head him off before it begins. "You can hug me after you're packed—I said _ no _hugging—Hinata!" 

Kageyama had wanted to leave early enough to get a good start their first day, but Hinata (the man he is now regretting falling in love with) makes this stupidly difficult, as he does most things. By the time they finally get going, the sun has risen; and it's on a clear, bright morning that the Dark Horse sets off on its voyage. 

They're on the road for two weeks, and nothing goes right. They get a flat tire the second day, they get lost thanks to Hinata's terrible navigation skills, they get into a little scuffle in an old dusty bar along the highway (and subsequently, get kicked out). They get a taste of all that life has to offer, when it's narrowed down to the road ahead and the person sitting in the passenger seat. Kageyama finds he can't take his eyes off Hinata in the afternoons, when his hair whips around thanks to the open windows, feet propped up on the dash. When Hinata drives, Kageyama catches him looking over, too. 

It's the best two weeks of Kageyama's life. 

The best part of the truly open road is how few people there are around, most of the time. During the day, there are no other cars in front of them or in the rearview mirror; at night, no headlights pass by when they pull to the side of the road so they can stop and see the stars. For all that the Dark Horse is perfect, it's not a convertible. 

Kageyama brought an old blanket along, one he'd been too embarrassed to show Hinata in the early stages of their relationship. It's stitched with a pattern of old cars all over it, and it's soft and warm; spreading it over the hood of the car makes it a perfect place for them to lay, passing a beer between them, staring up at the sparkling night sky. Out there, it just might be one of the few things that shines brighter than any of the city's streetlights, traffic lights, neon lights. 

"So, I never asked you," Hinata says, on one of those nights, their beer mostly finished, "but how'd you come up with an idea this good?" 

He slides his hand over to Kageyama's, and Kageyama takes it, threads his fingers through Hinata's so that he has something to connect him, hold him down so he doesn't go falling straight into that diamond studded sight. 

"I knew you weren't going to think of anything," Kageyama tells him, and Hinata squawks and punches his shoulder. Kageyama grins.

He _ had _to be the one to think of it. He owes Hinata that much, after Hinata got him behind the wheel again. Gave him his life back.

"I should've, though," Hinata says softly. "For you."

"You came with me," Kageyama says. "You let me bring you out here. That's all I could ask for, really." 

He turns to look at Hinata, to smile at him so Hinata knows this is perfect, but Hinata is still staring at the stars. One arm is flung over his forehead and his eyes _ shine. _A moment later, Kageyama sees why, when a teardrop rolls down his cheek. 

"Hinata?" he whispers. 

"I _ love it _out here," Hinata says. That's when he turns to look at Kageyama. He's beaming, grinning ear to ear. "And I love you even more than that."

Kageyama drags him in closer for that, shifts a hand to grip the back of Hinata's head so he can pull him into a long, satisfying kiss. There's been no shortage of these during their trip, but it doesn't make Kageyama's heart beat any less fast—the same way his pulse always picks up during a race, no matter how many times he's done it before. He trails his fingers down Hinata's arm, and feels goosebumps.

"Cold?" he murmurs against Hinata's lips. 

"Mmm…" It takes Hinata a moment to answer—he's distracted, mouth fitting to the shape of Kageyama's own, teeth nipping gently at his bottom lip. "I'm fine."

"Sure you don't want me to run the engine?" 

Hinata realizes what he's getting at, eyes cracking open, a grin spreading over his face. "Well, since you're _ suggesting _it…" 

He smacks Kageyama's ass with an obnoxious laugh when Kageyama hops off the car, leaning in through the driver's side window so he can turn the key in the ignition. The Dark Horse springs to life, a familiar thrum under his hands and the hood. He reaches further to open the glove compartment, rifles around in it until he finds what he's looking for. 

When he climbs back on next to Hinata, the car rumbles beneath him, along the length of his whole body. It's Hinata who tugs him closer this time, eager hands fisted in Kageyama's black t-shirt, legs parted for him to slide between them, feel the purr of the engine against his hips and stomach. Still not nearly as warm as Hinata wrapped around him, thighs squeezing around his waist, locking him in place like he _ owns _Kageyama. 

The lube he grabbed from the dash was good thinking. He doesn't know if he owes it to the stars above or the engine growling below, but Hinata doesn't keep it a secret how bad he wants it, wants Kageyama, right there under the wide open sky. And this is when the empty road becomes a blessing—when Kageyama can strip Hinata entirely naked to put his mouth on every inch of bare, flushed skin he can see—open Hinata up so that he moans loud, so much louder than he ever dares in their tiny apartment with the thin walls—fuck deep into Hinata on top of his precious car with Hinata's fingers raking down his back. 

Hinata's hips roll, and his thighs tremble, and Kageyama digs his fingers into them like it might steady either of them. It doesn't work; the bite of pressure makes Hinata gasp, keening as his back arches, hair a burnt orange mess spilling across Kageyama's stupid blanket. 

"T-Tobio—" he sighs out, right before he comes, moan low and long and pleasured, and Kageyama follows almost immediately, mouths gratefully against the warm, sweat-damp skin of Hinata's neck as he spills inside him. 

"Hell," he breathes, thoroughly overwhelmed. Not really surprising, that the engine going undoes him that fast—but _ damn. _

Hinata smiles at him, too lazy to move, and the lights in his eyes are bright… getting… brighter…?

They fly wide open. "Shit—Kageyama—"

Almost too late, Kageyama realizes—those are headlights. He grabs the edge of the blanket, and rolls, sending the two of them both tumbling over the side of the car and onto the unforgiving ground. Hinata shrieks. Kageyama makes sure to at least take the brunt of the fall, grunting heavily when Hinata lands on top of him.

"Oh my _ god," _Hinata wheezes, as the giggles start. 

"We haven't seen another car in _ hours," _ Kageyama gripes, "and _ suddenly—" _

"Do you think they saw your ass?" Hinata cackles. "You just mooned some poor, random people—"

"Shut _ up!" _Kageyama bellows, and attempts to smother him with the blanket. His ass (that may or may not have flashed some innocent passersby) aches from falling off the car and onto the ground. He can't help it; he starts laughing, too.

Hinata throws the blanket over both their heads and kisses him again. And even though he definitely deserves to be smothered, Kageyama presses his lips to that stupid smiling mouth. 

They were maybe taking a bit of a risk, forgetting the world isn't entirely theirs. But when he's with Hinata, it might as well be—that's why he's been on top of it, for one year and counting, and he doesn't think he'll ever come back down.

**Author's Note:**

> _Baby you're my [open road](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIpwuvEBiZI)_   
_You can take me anywhere the wind blows, right into the great unknown_   
_We can throw our hands up out the window, this is what we live for_
> 
> \--
> 
> Not sure which of my stories to read next? **[Check out my guide to my fics on Carrd!](https://esselle.carrd.co/)**
> 
> I'm on Twitter at [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) (sometimes nsfw)! Writing updates [@ Esselle_on_AO3](https://twitter.com/Esselle_on_AO3)! I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Esselle_hq)!


End file.
